Faint
by Merciless Ruby
Summary: Momo, why do you faint every time I kiss you?" The girl shrugged. "I don't know Shirou-chan." Please R&R! HitsuHina!


_**I do not own Bleach. Please visit my profile! Please leave me a review!**_

* * *

Yes, it has happened so many times, ever since they have started going out. It wasn't a hobby, it was a habit. But it was a habit that neither one of them enjoyed. She hated going unconscious and he hated being held responsible for it.

xxxxxxxx

The first incident was with their first kiss. They remembered how it perfectly went. That day was Seireitei's 50th year anniversary from the Arrancar War. That day, Momo was wearing a silky red kimono that reached her ankles and her hair was down with a red gleaming hair clip on the side.

That spectacular night, almost everyone was dancing to the traditional Japanese music. Toushirou was leaning against the wall, uninterested in the fun ceremony but his peachy childhood friend thought of the opposite. She had fun watching the fireworks and seeing everyone dressed so nicely. As she watched her friends dance, she would get enthusiastic and she would urge her best friend to dance with her.

The taichou, obviously, refused at first, but after seeing her sad frown in front of him caused him to change his mind. That night, he grabbed her hand and dragged her all the way to the dance floor. She would just blush at his soft touch and stare down at the shining floor.

That night, he placed both of his hands on her petite waist and she circled her slender arms around his soothing neck, and slowly, they began to dance as the gentle music flowed through their ears. Then, eyes met and everything seemed to stop. That's when their lips suddenly met in a sensual kiss. But in a split second later, the fuku-taichou's eyes darkened and she collapsed on the floor, causing everyone to turn their attention to her...

That night was the first time Momo Hinamori fainted when Toushirou Hitsugaya kissed her...

Second time was a bit different. That day was Toushirou's birthday party. Both lieutenant Matsumoto and Hinamori wanted to celebrate it and they asked Yamamoto for permission. Once he agreed, the girls immediately made the preparations inside fifth division and that night, the party began.

That night, Toushirou Hitsugaya was shocked, and pretty angry. In that party, there were a batch of Sake bottles and other alcoholic drinks, along with food. and dances. Also on top of a large table laid many gifts. That night, the taichou just leaned against a wall as he watched everyone else have fun.

That night from the corner of his eyes, he saw his childhood friend _and _girlfriend walk towards him with a smile that he adored. When she was a few inches away from him, he grabbed her smooth hand and pulled her into a hug. That night, the couple remembered the kisses he gave to her neck. Then, when he placed his lips on her lips gently, butterflies formed in her stomach and her vision turned black.

That night was the second time Momo Hinamori fainted when Toushirou Hitsugaya kissed her...

Well, there were many other times when Momo fainted once her boy friend of three years kissed her in her lips. None of them understood why this happened. Toushirou would get nervous every time he saw her collapse on the floor. He always thought that she died or something serious was coming her way that could lead her to death.

But after talking to Unohana-taichou millions of times, Toushirou knew that Momo's unconsciousnesses every time he kissed her was nothing. She told him that Momo was a shy person and it happens to some girls, but eventually, she'll get used to it and she won't be fainting all the time.

* * *

"Morning Shirou-chan..."

The door of the tenth division slid opened and in came fifth division's lieutenant. Her arms were raised to her chest as her hands were intertwined on her chest.

Toushirou looked up and gave her a welcoming smile. He stood up from his desk and walked towards her. Momo took deep breaths as she tried to stay calm. She didn't want to faint when he kissed her today.

He grabbed her hands and gently pulled her closer to him. Momo could already feel those butterflies starting to fly inside her stomach.

"Momo, why do you faint every time I kiss you?"

The girl shrugged.

"I don't know Shirou-chan."

He placed his fingers below her chin and leaned his face forward. Momo's cheeks turned into a cherry color as she gently felt his soft lips touch hers.

Closing her eyes, she felt his arms snake around her slim waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck, which deepened the passionate kiss. Moans and groans were led out through the exciting scene. Momo tried her best not to lose consciousness this time.

Sadly, the lack of air cause the two to halt. They stared at each other's eyes with passion.

"Shirou-chan, I didn't-"

Suddenly, her vision blurred and she suddenly lost consciousness. Toushirou caught the lieutenant before she collapsed to the floor. He picked her up bridal style and laid her down on the couch. Sighing in annoyance, he sat next to her and held her hand tightly.

The door opened and in came Matsumoto with a bottle of her favorite alcoholic drink in her hand. She raised an eyebrow and smiled while rolling her ocean blue eyes.

"Don't tell me she fainted again because you kissed her?"

Toushirou nodded as kept his eyes on the unconscious fuku-taichou.

"If she faints every time you kiss her taichou, don't you wonder what's going to happen to her when you guys have your first night of sex?"

* * *

**_Please leave me a review!  
_**


End file.
